Kindess of a Heart
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: She wished for a happy normal life, what she got was happienes, normal was the last thing in her life. As said life changes before your eyes when you least expect. Will our Heroes help her or will they leave her in the darkness. Rating may change a little
1. Chapter 1

**Kindness of a Heart **

**I got really board and decided to write something on this show. Don't yell at me for the name its the best I could come up with. I'm not really sure on the pairings yet I will have a vote on what the pairings should be. I think the characters are all 18, I looked online and it doesn't say there ages but they look 18.**

**Chapter 1**

Phelia (its Greek and it's pronounced Phe-la) walked into her apartment after a job interview as a librarian for a local library. She loved places that were quiet, but most of all she loved helping people ever sins she was a little girl she loved helping people. Phelia sat her bag down near the doorway and sat down to relax a little bit before she started on cleaning her house.

When she was 9 years old her mother left her because she didn't want to look after her anymore so she left. Phelia never knew her father because he left her when she was just born, her mother said that he didn't want the responsibility of a father. When both of Phelia's parents left she was amazingly able to take care of herself. She would baby-sit local children, mow lawns, deliver newspapers or even clean houses for money but Phelia didn't mind she loved helping people.

Once she turned 18 Phelia knew most of her worries were over, because she wouldn't have to worry about being put in a foster home.

Phelia sighed and turned on the TV knowing this was her life and she had to live it. When she turned it on an image appeared of a weird looking man that looked like he can resemble a building, and was dressed in what looked like a gladiator outfit. Phelia looked at the screen and saw him lift up a car and throw it at a near by building.

"Oh my God" was all she said as she saw the brute pick up a stop sign as if it were a flower. Next Phelia saw that made her go white was him throwing the sign at a crowd of innocent people.

Her eyes then went wide as she saw the street name this was happening by. It was only a few blocks away from her apartment and she decided to go get a closer look. Grabbing her coat she went out the door to see what was happening.

A few hours before the attack with Hera

Hera was walking to her room when she saw the oracle coming up to her looking like he had something to say that was important.

"What is the matter" she asked trying to figure out what was the matter. Usually the oracle would come if something bad was going to happen, or something good. Hera lead him her office for them to talk without interruptions.

"I have made a mistake on the chosen ones" he said in a low voice that was barley herd.

"What do you mean" Hera said trying to figure out what the oracle meant that he made a mistake.

"There is suppose to be another chosen one" he continued, "a descendent of Philyra".

"The goddess of healing " she pondered, is there any more information on this chosen one she asked. But unfortunately her only answer from him was a quiet no.

After he said that Hera gave him permission to leave sins she needed to speak to Jay about the coming of a new member.

Jay came into the room and noticed the oracle leaving and looked at Hera and she motioned for him to sit.

"What's going on Hera, is there something wrong" he questioned still puzzled as to why the oracle was here.

"The oracle has made a mistake" she said still trying to get this problem sorted out. Hera then looked at Jay and continued on.

"There is suppose to be an eighth chosen one" she said sternly but in a calm way as well.

Jay just looked at Hera with a look of questioning and fascination.

"This chosen one is the descendent of the goddess Philyra" she said still in a strong voice.

"Wait isn't Philyra a goddess who can shape-shift" Jay asked in questioning voice still trying to get the fact that they have a new team member.

Hera nodded and before she could say anything Hermes came into the room with a look that meant trouble.

"Jay, a monster is attacking the city" he said alarmed, and Jay was immediately up on his feet.

"Jay keep a lookout for the chosen one, Cronos could be after her" she started sternly while rising.

Jay nodded and went down to were the others would be, while on his mind still lingered on the new member.

Now with Phelia

When Phelia arrived she saw the whole street destroyed and almost deserted. She looked this way and that trying to locate this thing that made it that way.

Phelia walked a few more blocks and saw the thing trashing a car like it was yesterdays trash. She stayed behind a flipped car while getting a better look at this thing.

Phelia was just about to leave when she saw the thing pick up a car and a little girl was hiding behind shaking in fear. The thing looked at the girl and picked up what looked like a street sign and prepared to swing it at her.

Phelia saw this and something in her snapped and she ran out from behind the car. Then something remarkable happened that went unnoticed by Phelia. Her light brown eye's turned to slits and they turned a almost blackish brown. She noticed that she was never going to make it in time and wished she was a cheetah.

Then Phelia went on all fours and her skin turned to fur and took on a yellowish color with brown spots. Her clothes started to disappear (her clothes don't rip off they morph with her skin) and a tail formed on her tailbone and her senses were sharpened.

Phelia was now a cheetah and she ran over to save the girl from this monster who was trying to kill her.

The thing didn't have much warning and was surprised that he didn't realize that she grabbed the little girls clothes in her teeth and ran with her in her jaws.

The monster gave a tremendous yell and took a swing at the feline but missed Phelia by a meter.

Phelia was now trying to get the girl away from him and avoid being hit by him. When she dodged another swing she noticed a red truck coming and screeching to a halt and a few people getting out.

Phelia was distracted enough to and the monster hit her with a blow to the back that sent her with the girl flying. She was sent flying into a brick wall but Phelia turned enough so she would take the impacted. When she hit the wall it made a sickening crunch and she slumped to the ground. Phelia's vision started to turn black telling her that this was a bad sign.

Jay and the others saw this and he cringed at the sound the animal made with the wall. They saw that the little girl was unharmed and ran off to a woman how looked like her mom. Now the monster came after the animal while raising the sign over his head aiming to kill.

At this Jay and the others took action and ran to help, Herry ran up to the monster and gave a tremendous punch sending it flying. Archie and Atlanta went over to assist him along with Jay and Theresa.

Neil and Odie went over to the animal that saved the girl to see if it was ok let alone alive. Neil was a little cautious at first as well as Odie, they slowly walked up to the animal and checked to see if it would attack.

"Ewe is it dead" Neil said while cringing a bit while looking at Odie in a are you sure about this look.

Phelia herd this and made a little growl that wouldn't scare them away. Odie herd this and nearly jumped "I don't think it is yet" he said in a shaky voice.

Phelia made one last attempt before she blacked out completely by purring a little. Hopefully they wouldn't be scared this time.

"I don't see that it's going to be attacking us anytime soon" Neil said while waling a little closer to the wild animal. Odie approached that animal as well and checking to see how the others were doing.

The others were almost done with the monster and went back to checking the animal. They both noticed that it was a female because of its size and pattern of spots.

When the others were finished they came over to where Odie and Neil were to see what they were doing. When they saw the cheetah they saw moments ago that hit the wall, in there opinion it looked dead.

"Hey is it going to be ok" Archie asked feeling a little sympathetic for the animal for being slammed into a wall.

"Not sure yet it took a pretty hard hit against the wall" Odie said while looking at Jay.

Jay looked at the animal and thought about taking it back with them back to the school for help. "Lets take it with us maybe Hera can help" Jay said while looking at the others for a answer.

They all nodded and Herry moved to pick the animal up to take with them while being careful not to hurt it anymore.

Atlanta opened the door and let Herry in first to put the animal in while everyone started to get in.

When they were back at the school Herry picked up the animal again and carried it into the school to Hera. When Hera saw them carrying a animal she went over see why they would bring it here.

"What happened" she said while looking at the animal Herry was carrying currently.

"The monster was attacking a little girl and I guess it saved her from him" Jay said while looking at the animal.

"Alright why did you bring it" she questioned while leading them to the library and setting up a cage.

"It got thrown hard against a wall and it sounded like it broke something" Odie said while looking at the animal.

"Alright set it on the couch" she said while making a spot so she could heal it. Herry did as he was told and laid the animal on the couch.

"Alright you can leave now, go and rest" she said in a softer tone while checking the animal.

When she looked over the animal she saw nothing wrong with it. She noticed also that most of the internal damage has been healed already. That made Hera think about this animal, no mortal animal could heal this fast. Maybe just maybe this animal wasn't a normal at all, could it be a spy, no it couldn't be it wouldn't have saved the girl.

Hera put the animal in the cage, locked it and walked away while closing the door.

Later that night Phelia slowly woke up to find that it was dark out, while doing so she listened for anyone in the room and found none. She slowly got up only to find that it was a bad idea when after you get slammed into a wall. When Phelia noticed that she was in a cage she started to panic while thinking, where am I, who put me in here.

She finally decided to somehow find a way out of the cage she was in, Phelia thought for a moment.

"Ok Phelia how did you turn into a animal the first time" she said to herself while thinking.

She thought for a moment remembering that battle she had hours ago. Then she remembered that when she transformed she thought of the animal she wanted to be. So thinking of an animal that would get her out of the cage would be easy for her.

Phelia thought of a humming bird (it's a quiet and small animal it's also fast) real hard and waited for something to happen to her. She noticed that her height was changing rapidly till she saw that the cage around her was huge. Feathers replaced the fur she once had moments ago, her sight was excellent as well as her hearing and was amazed at how she was doing this.

When Phelia was finished transforming she fluttered her wings and flew out of the cage to look around.

Phelia flew out through the air vent and was out the other side, she flew down the hall while remembering where she came from.

She flew through a opening in a door way and peered inside the room to see who or what was in it. When she saw that a boy around her age with purple hair was sleeping in this room. Phelia thought for a moment on what to do when she hade the idea to get a closer look at this person while she was in the room.

Flying closer to this person she noticed the guy had allot of things in he room. When she herd him talking in his sleep she got startled and accidentally knocked over a spear like weapon, making a loud noise.

When Phelia noticed that the person woke up she flew as fast as she could out of the room and down the hall.

Archie herd this and shot up to see who made the noise and found no one, but double checked to be safe.

Phelia flew until she passed a door and what looked like a cafeteria inside it. Upon seeing it her tummy gave off a loud growl that would wake someone up if she were human.

Phelia peered in to see if there was anyone occupying the room like the other one had. When finding no one she flew until she spotted a fruit bowl on a table filled with delicious looking fruit. Phelia thought for a moment a decided it was safe to turn human for now.

Remembering how she transformed Phelia turned into her human self for a while, and upon this she noticed that her clothes were still there.

"Well a least I don't have to worry about being naked" she thought remembering the all the movies she seen when people transformed.

When she remembered what she came in here for she quickly grabbed an apple and started to eat. When she was at home before the attack she realized she didn't eat lunch yet or dinner. Phelia didn't think about it long before she took another apple and took a bite.

When Phelia finished about a few apples she threw out the cores and looked around the room for any signs of movement. When finding none she looked out a window and saw it was nearly dawn outside. She decided to go back to her cage for a bit to rest and watch these people carefully if they did anything suspicious (Phelia doesn't know where she is or who these people are yet).

When Phelia got back to the cage she flew threw the cage bars and changed back into a cheetah and curling at the back of the cage for some sleep.

Phelia had a brief thought on these people and what they were going to do with her. She also decided to act as a cheetah for now until she learned more about these people, and what there motives were.

Phelia fell into a light sleep and was dreaming about being home in bed instead of a cage .

**End Chapter **

**OK there's one chapter done now and I need your review help for this chapter before I can write anymore chapters for this story. Thanks for reading this story people and I will try to update all chapters, and stories (including this one).**

**Here are the Pairing votes. Please don't flame me for the pairings people I'm only making a suggestion.**

**Phelia**

**Phelia x Jay (I'm not sure on this one I think I will just make it a Jay x Theresa pairing)**

**Phelia x Herry**

**Phelia x Odie**

**Phelia x Archie (I may do this one)**

**Phelia x Neil ( I don't think this one will do well, but hey I'm not the voter)**

**Phelia x Other (this one is for Cronos or Hermes only, member this is just a suggestion)**

**So there are your candidates so lets see those votes fly folks. The poles close next chapter though sorry people. No harsh flames please, I will only allow small ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindness of a Heart **

**OK I got the votes in and the pairings are going to be Herry x Phelia and no I am not changing the other pairings. The other's are just going treat her as a younger sibling, so this is a note in advance. I liked the reviews to thanks to all. Ok on with the story readers. **

**Chapter 2**

Phelia slowly awoke and cracked an eye open to check if her surroundings were clear. She slowly got up only to feel that the pain she had from last night was gone. Phelia wondered if she should go out of the cage and explore but decided not to sins she might get caught in the morning.

Phelia got up and stretched her stiff limbs and looked out the age to see who or what was out at the time.

When she looked out she saw a stern woman who looked 50 years old and she was talking to a familiar group of teens. Phelia was curious as to what they were discussing and if it concerned her in any way. So Phelia perked up her ears and listened to the conversation.

"So the Oracle made a mistake on how many of us there are" Atlanta asked while sitting down.

"It appears that there was" Hera said while looking at them. Hera was informing the others about the 8th member of there group.

"Who's descendent is she Hera" Theresa asked while taking a seat beside Jay and thinking what would the new member be like, was he/she mean, was he/she nice.

"This chosen one is suppose to be the descendent of Philyra" Hera said with a little softness in her voice.

"Wait isn't that the goddess of healing" Atlanta asked still trying to let the thought of a new member in.

"Yes and she was a shape shifter as well" Hera said before Hermes came into the room.

"Hera, Aries needs you right away" he said while sounding out of breath to Phelia.

Phelia watched as the woman known as Hera walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So there's going to be a new member eh" Archie pondered from his spot on the sofa.

Just as they were going to say something else a man that was half horse came in with what looked like a big crate.

"This came in the mail for you" He said while walking out of the room and closing it behind him.

Phelia was curious as to what was in the box and had a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"I wonder who it's from and who sent it" Archie said while looking for a tag to see who it was for.

"Here I will open it" Herry said while walking over to the crate and grasping the top, and pulling it off.

Phelia was amazed at how strong this guy was sins he pulled a nailed down crate top like nothing. Just then something told her that something was in the box that were alive (it's animal senses).

As soon as Herry opened the crate 3 strange looking black panthers popped out. Herry jumped back surprised that something alive was in the box. The others went into a defense mode and got ready to attack the threat at hand. Phelia saw what came out and started to growl a little knowing these animals meant trouble.

"Cronos sent us to eliminate the you heroes" one said while they all circled them.

Phelia watched helplessly from her spot in the cage as they cornered them in a circle (they don't have there weapons) . She made a low growl in her throat trying to tell what the panthers called heroes know she was still there. Then Phelia noticed that the red coat kid (Odie) was standing just near her cage.

Phelia had an idea that would work, if she could still speak normal even though she was in a animal form he may let her out. She thought it would be crazy but it may work to get him to open the cage so she could help.

"Hey You" Phelia said in a almost whispered voice to him. But he didn't hear her and she decided to try again.

"Hey" she said again but this time in her normal voice so he would hopefully hear her.

The kid turned to her and was kind of confused as to who was speaking to him. That's when he noticed the cheetah that the helped yesterday.

"Did you just talk just now to me" Odie said while looking at her while also keeping an eye on the battle.

"Yes" Phelia simply said while also keeping her eyes on the battle as well.

Odie was shocked yet in a way he wasn't, he has fought in battles that had talking monsters before.

"I can help your friends if you open the cage for me please" Phelia said while making full eye contact with him.

"How can I trust you" Odie asked while raising an eyebrow being cautious. He wasn't really sure as to let an animal like her out without having to be killed.

"Trust me I don't have the heart to kill anyone" Phelia said sincerely to him knowing it was true to her word.

Odie nodded and walked over to her cage slowly and lifted the lock to the cage and opened it a bit while taking cover behind the cage.

Phelia nodded a thanks and turned into a tiger an crept into the shadows of the room to the battle. creeping slowly so she was right behind them and they couldn't see her.

"So any last words before we rip out your throat's" another one said while preparing her claws to attack.

"Yea, you might want to run now" Phelia said while roaring and pouncing on the leader digging her teeth in as she went. Jay and the others were startled and Neil looked like he went white in the processes.

Phelia went in front of them a little while roaring a little while doing so.

"Oh girl's look here a little girl think she can take us on" the leader sneered while baring her teeth at Phelia.

Phelia also bared her teeth at this animal knowing that she had to fight there were lives at state.

A piece of fur Phelia got from the cat was floating down to the ground. As if sensing each others movements they waited for it to fall to the ground to attack. As if in slow motion when it fell to the ground things went faster as things got ugly.

The evil animals all went after Phelia at once trying to kill her for interrupting there kill on the heroes. One came at Phelia from the front and Phelia flung the animal over her as a another came at her. The other one came at her back and Phelia turned and put her jaws around its neck and flung it into the wall, but it jumped off the wall and came at her again full force. Phelia knew if she didn't get out some how she would be hurt badly.

Phelia didn't notice that one creped up behind her and sank its teeth into her shoulder making it bleed a little. Phelia turned and locked her jaw around its neck and threw the animal against the wall, hard, making it disappear in a cloud of red. While the other two cats pounced on her taking Phelia down hard to the marble ground. Phelia now was struggling on there hold trying to escape, but one sank its teeth into her same injured arm, and Phelia let out a cry of pain.

Jay and the others finally out of there shock and decided to help her out. Herry ran up to Phelia first and took one by her other side and punched it making it disappear in a red cloud. While Phelia feeling the other one off of her made her get up and toss the other one off of her tearing a little bit of her flesh in the process.

When all of them were gone Odie came out from behind the cage and walked over to the others. Phelia stood up a little while wincing a bit and wobbling a bit. Odie noticed this and walked over to her knowing that she wouldn't attack him.

"Hey you, ok" Odie said while noticed she was bleeding a bit from the battle. Then he noticed the others walking slowly towards there friend and the animal.

"Odie why are you talking to a tiger" Archie said while laughing a little thinking he\is friend went nuts.

"Because this tiger can talk as well" Phelia said while wincing a little at the pain. And this shut Archie up fast in shock.

"You can talk, but how" Jay asked in a shocked voice and wondering how it could in the first place.

Phelia though for a moment deciding whether or not she should tell them, but deciding she should sins they saved her from the cat attack. She sighed knowing that they would probably throw her out on the streets anyway. But she knew they wouldn't sins the guy known as Odie was helping her kindly anyway.

"I guess its alright for me to show you" Phelia said in a worried yet relived voice. While she knew they would want to find out anyway so she thought it was ok.

Phelia thought of her human self and started to change back into her human self. Slowly yet surely she changed back into her normal self, the fur she once had turned into skin and her clothes were still intact like nothing happened, and the hair on her head grew longer.

Jay and the others were shocked, this girl was a tiger and she looked around there age.

Herry was the one who was shocked the most then the others at this, the tiger he once saw was now a girl. In his opinion she looked a little cute, she had dark brown almost black hair that went down under her shoulders. She had a nice looking body that didn't look like she under ate or over ate. Her eyes were a nice color of brown that you could get lost in easily if you looked hard enough.

"Phelia is that really you" Atlanta started in an amazed voice while walking a little to her.

Phelia then turned around and came face to face with a familiar face she remembered when she was still with her mother.

Flash back

"_Atlanta this is Phelia" Phelia's mom said while introducing her to a red haired girl around her age._

"_Hello" was all that a 7 year old Phelia said from behind her mom while looking at the other girl shyly._

"_Atlanta were going to be outside in the back yard talking ok, why don't you show Phelia around" Atlanta's parents said, while walking outside to talk with Phelia's mom._

"_So what do you want to do Phelia" Atlanta said while walking up to comfort her new friend. "Do you want to play video games in my room" Atlanta continued while pointing up the stairs._

"_Sure" Phelia said as the girls ran up the stairs to play video games and talk._

_After about an hour of playing video games Phelia's mom called from down stairs letting her know it was time to leave._

"_Hey Atlanta" Phelia said while they started to walk down the stairs to say goodbye._

"_Yea Phelia" Atlanta answered while walking down the stairs to her parents._

"_Thanks for being my friend, lets stay friends forever" Phelia said while walking to her mom._

"_Sure thing Phelia" Atlanta said while wavering goodbye to her new friend._

_They visited every day until Phelia turned 8 and she moved to Alberta and they never saw each other sins then._

End flashback

"Atlanta" Phelia said when Atlanta hugged her, but she tried not to wince out load when Atlanta hugged her wound.

"It's been 11 years sins I last saw you Phelia" Atlanta continued while ignoring the looks her friends gave her.

"Uh Atlanta can you introduce you friend, were still here to you know" Neil said while looking at the girls.

Then Atlanta remembered that she had yet to introduce Phelia to her teammates. She smiled and let go of her and walked over to her team.

"Guy's this is Phelia, Phelia these are my other friends and team" she said while Phelia nodded and everyone said hi.

"So how did you turn into an animal Phelia" Archie asked Phelia while looking at her in a questionable way.

"I don't really know how actually" she said truthfully while thinking about it more. What Phelia didn't notice that the wound she had was now visible through her shirt.

"Phelia your bleeding" Atlanta said in alarm when noticing the blood staining her sweater.

This made Phelia come out of her thoughts in an instant and look where the wound was and noticed the blood. She now realized that it didn't hurt anymore when she first got it, it now felt like it wasn't even there now.

"Here sit down" Atlanta said while gently pushing her friend on the couch while pulling off her jacket.

"I'll get the first aide kit" Archie said while walking to get a first aide kit for her.

"I'll go and get Hera" Jay said while walking out the door and to find Hera to tell her about there new visitor.

When Archie came back with the first aide kit, Theresa Told the guys to get out of the room and they did. When they were out Atlanta and Theresa were the only ones left in the room to help her.

Phelia took off her shirt and noticed a little pain was there but it was not as bad when she first had gotten it. That's when she looked at her shoulder and saw the wound that the panthers did to her. It wasn't really large but was big enough to cause blood loss at the time and it looked like her shoulder was torn open. Atlanta saw this and gasped knowing Phelia was in pain probably and it looked like it hurt. Theresa also gasped at the wound and felt sympathy for Phelia, getting bit by a panther would hurt.

When they got the shirt off al the way Atlanta applied some peroxide to the wound and knew this was going to hurt.

Phelia winced at the pain the peroxide and tried not to think about it much. Then Hera came in while closing the door behind her and waking over to the girls.

"What happened to her Theresa" Hera said in a worried voice and took a look at the girl.

After telling Hera what had happened with the panthers coming after them and Phelia saving them sins they didn't have there weapons.

Then it hit Hera, this girl could possibly be the descendent of Philyra and the groups new member. Sins her name was pronounced Phelia it could be a possibility.

Once Phelia was bandaged Hera gave her a gown to were until they got most of the blood off of her clothes. After this was all cleaned up Atlanta gave Phelia a painkiller and it would make her fall asleep as well so she would heal better.

When Phelia took the pill Hera told Atlanta and Theresa that she could stay in the dorm room next to them. They both nodded and lead Phelia to her new room for now till she was better. When the three of them walked out of the room the guys were long gone and probably asleep now (sins Phelia woke up at 2:00pm to let you know).

When they arrived to there destination Theresa went into her room and bid the others a good night. Atlanta nodded and showed Phelia to her room while saying a goodnight also and heading off to her room.

Phelia's room was nicely furnished like a fancy hotel room, she had a four post bed with sheets dangling from them. Phelia also noticed that the room color was a light cream with a hint of lavender in some parts. She had a desk near the window and a white mini couch was beside it, also she had a dresser with a mirror on it with cherubs around it.

When Phelia walked over to her bed she noticed that the sheets were light blue colored with gold stitching at the bottom. She climbed into bed to relax a bit while minding the wound on her shoulder that seemed almost gone. Phelia sighed in pure bliss thinking this was the best bed she had ever slept in sins she came here.

Phelia's eyes grew drowsy sins the medicine was kicking in, but the one thing she had on her mind was to talk to Atlanta to catch up on things she missed.

"I see you have failed in killing the heroes" came a dark voice from the shadows as it saw the three panthers return defeated.

"We had them cornered and ready to kill, but this tiger got in our way" one said while trying not to sound frightened. She didn't know what he would do to them for failing to kill the heroes.

"Did this tiger by any chance have a name" came from the shadows in a demanding voice.

"We didn't get a name, but her voice held the sound of a young girl though" another said while trying to get them off the hook.

At this the shadowy figure pondered awhile and then came to a conclusion in mind.

"Fine, when we attack next time get more information, and don't fail me again" the shadow said the last bid in a cold voice.

"Don't worry we wont make another mistake again" the leader said while inside sighing in relief that they wouldn't be killed.

The shadowy figure vanished and the three panthers left to find a place to heal and rest while planning there next attack.

End Chapter

**So what did you all think of that chapter eh. Yes Atlanta and Phelia knew each other sins they were kids. My friend helped me come up with that idea for Atlanta and Phelia being friends. If she didn't come up with that idea then this chapter would have taken awhile longer, so I give my friend a applaud for letting this chapter to continue. Oh yea, find out what happens in the next chapter I'm already working on, its going to be a awesome chapter.**


End file.
